Han Dae-Wi
|-|Pre time-skip= |-|Post time-skip= Origins: The God of High School Aka/Alias: Mad Cow, New Jade Emperor, King of Humans, Sage of the East Classification: Human martial artist, Charyeok user, leader of Nox, member of The Six [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Tiger+ || Dragon- || Nova-, possibly Nova+ '''Age: 17 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Has mastered Kyokushin Karate and is well versed in other well versed in other techniques such as brazilian kick, dirty boxing), Full Contact Practitioner, Wind Manipulation (Via his four guardian gods technique) || All previous abilitie along with Water Manipulation, Can make blades of water, Barrier Creation (Can enclose multiple people in a sphere shield made of Hatae's water which protects them from outward attacks. He can also use it offensively by enclosing enemies inside a water sphere. He also has a basic water shield), Healing with Hatae's Tears | Can control the fundamental forces of physics such as Gravity, Magnetism, Strong Force and Weak Force (Also possibly Electromagnetic force, Velocity, Inertia, Momentum e.t.c., as he got powers from king, but has yet to show these abilities) , Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation,can empower others (Empowered Hatae to a point that it can fight "Unknown" on his own) Physical strength: City block level striking || At least mountain+ level striking, likely island (His punch was literally compared to a mountain by a character whos superhuman strength was easily city level, likely even physically stronger than Yu Mi-Ra) || At least small star+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City block (Almost an equal to Jin) || At least City block level striking || At least mountain+, likely island (Comparable to Yu Mi-Ra, contributed to the destruction of a small island with the collateral damage of his punch) || At least small star+ (Inherited the powers of the King,Defeated numerous gods from second realm, also defeated amd killed Zeus, Accidentally pulled Mars to Earth in seconds, Pushed back Jupiter with the help of Hui Mo-Ri after it was thrown by Satan) Durability: City block || At least City block (Stronger than before as he trained after regional tournament for months) || At least City block || At least mountain+, likely island (Can take attacks from high level Priests) || At least small star+ (not even the power of multiple Gods could go through the defense of the Sage robes, Should be at least comparable to Hatae, who went toe-to-toe with "The Unknown" after being empowered, Withstood attacks from both Satan and Michael, the former of which is strong enough to send Jupiter as a projectile at Earth with no apparent effort) Speed: At least Faster than Eye can see (Kept up with Jin) || At least Hypersonic (Was ablle to shield himself from a blast at point blank range) || At least massively hypersonic (Can react to attacks that cross kilometers in seconds, comparable to Yu Mi-Ra) || At least FTLx (tossed Mars to Earth in an instant) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:' High. Although not as high as Mi-Ra in academics, he is comparable to her in battle smarts. Analytical, extremely calm and level headed, he is overall a very efficient fighter. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' Very high. Superhuman stamina via the merit of having continued fighting after life threatening damage, to the point he could continue fighting near peak condition shortly after recuperating from his heart stopping. '''Range: Extended melee range with Full Contact Karate. Several dozen meters with wind blasts and water attacks. Several AU with telekinesis (Sent Satan flying to the Moon, pulled Mars towards the Earth, pushed back Jupiter to its original position) Weakness: Lost his ability to use charyeok after loosing his eye (Not his current weakness as he got sade wisdom and can use it now) || His right eye starts bleeding by excessive use of king's power Standard equipments: Robe of Sage: '''A coat-like robe, King summons it out of thin air. Its durable enough to tank blows from Hui Mo-Ri . Its real capacity is seen when Han Dae-Wi becomes its owner and it blocks off attacks from second realm gods Keys: Regionals Arc || Nationals Arc || Normal || New King '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Full Contact Karate * 1st Stance: Basaltic Fist: He throws a straight punch powerful enough to begin tearing away the sleeves of his clothing and blow half a dozen grown men across the room and even injure a Priest without a Charyeok. It is also useful for defense, tearing right through most attacks with ease. * 2nd Stance: Phoenix Horn: He stomps the ground in the direction of his enemy, unleashing a shockwave to destroy the target's stance and throw them off balance. * 3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance: Destroy's an opponent's defenses with a flurry of kicks and punches, even plowing through enemy attacks to get to a target. Can also be used against multiple targets at once. * 4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: '''The previous three attacks manipulate the surrounding air flow around Dae-Wi, along him to release it as a powerful concussive blast that nearly defeated Jin Mo-Ri in a single attack during their match. * '''Basaltic Uppercut: A powerful uppercut that can send multiple opponents skyward. * Blue Dragon:'''A faster but weaker version of the Blue Dragon's Storm due to its execution without the benefit of the previous three stances. * '''The Ultimate: After executing the previous three stances Dae-Wi holds and compresses the surrounding air flow around his body instead of releasing it immediately. While this leaves him open to attack, when unleashed the resulting burst of air is comparable to hitting someone with the force of a mountain, completely dwarfing all of his previous attacks. Charyeok Hatae: A blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs and a top hat. As part of his contract with it Dae-Wi gains access to a variety of water-based techniques such as creating shields of water and bubbles for transportation. Its tears have also shown to have healing effects, closing wounds and restoring allies to consciousness. * Hydrokinesis: Dae-Wi can augment his attacks and bolster his defenses with hard-water constructs, forming compressed water blades and tidal waves along with his kicks and punches along with walls of water when he blocks, greatly improving his combat ability. * Twin Strike: An eruption of water is generated alongside the Phoenix Kick to further damage the opponent. * Water Arrows: High speed arrow-shaped projectiles are formed out of water to strike the target during the White Tiger's Dance. * Water Dragon's Storm: A variation of the Blue Dragon's Storm combined with his Charyeok that creates a dragon out of water, further bolstering its already impressive power. Fundamental Force Manipulation After his death, Dae-Wi was revived and granted the Wisdom of the Sage by The King of Nox, giving him access to The King's command over the Fundamental Forces of Physics: Gravity, Electromagnetism, Strong Force, and Weak Force. As a result, he is able to control and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomenon and manipulate forces like inertia and friction. * Gravity Manipulation: The King's most iconic ability, Dae-Wi has gained command over gravity, attacking Zeus, the Angels, Nephilims and the morning crows by increasing the gravitational force around him and Xiao Chen by x100, forcing the surrounding gods and disciples onto their knees. He can currently multiply the gravitational force around his targets to a maximum of 1000x normal gravity * Strong Force Manipulation: Dae-Wi is able to manipulate the strong force that binds subatomic particles together, allowing him to obliterate Zeus' upper body by generating a blast of nuclear energy that Zeus compared to the sun. The blast is visible in space which also disintegrated much of the surrounding landscape, pushing the entire body of water in the vicinity away. It also struck groups of Nephilim, burning them down simultaneously. * The King: Planet Toss-Mars : '''Han Dae-Wi combimes his telekinesis and gravity manipulation to grab a planet and direct it towards his foes. * '''Attraction and Repulsion: Dae-Wi can use these forces in tandem with his physical abilities to compensate for his human physique, maximizing the concussive force of Kick of the Red Phoenix by combining it with repulsive force, and maximizing the momentum of his Basaltic Fist by combining it with attractive force, blasting a hole cleanly through four gods. * Inertia Manipulation: Dae-Wi can manipulate inertia, using it in combination with his physical abilities such as Dance of the White Tiger to increase the power of his punches. When used in this way, Dae-Wi was able to completely obliterate Zeus' skeleton after it attempted to attack him post-mortem. Key: Base || King Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:MHS speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Summoner Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Manhwa Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator